gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cerveza Heights Safehouse
Drug Dealers Huang Lee |unlocked = Yu Jian |location=Inchon Avenue, Cerveza Heights, Dukes |game=CW |appearances=''Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' }} The Cerveza Heights Safehouse is a safehouse for Huang Lee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The safehouse is found in a connected apartment unit in Inchon Avenue at Cerveza Heights, Dukes, next to the Wu Kenny Lee's restaurant. The apartment is equipped with a garage that can hold up one vehicle only. Along with the introduction of drug dealing, every safehouse has a stash box in which the player can stash collected drugs to free up space in the holdall or prevent the drugs from being taken by the police when busted. The whiteboard is used to replay previously completed story missions and to input cheats in the iPhone/iPod touch versions. The laptop is used to upload stats using Nintendo's Wi-Fi connection, viewable on the Rockstar Social Club. The couch is used to save the game to restore the player's health, remove wanted levels, and advance the game by six hours. The door is used to exit the safehouse. Rewards in the form of objects can be seen placed on shelves and on tables for the player to view. Also, there's a Lee Family Admiral parked outside the apartment. The apartment also appears in Grand Theft Auto IV, when Niko steals a car in this apartment for Brucie Kibbutz and during Little Jacob's drug delivery missions. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if Luis activates a drug war in Broker, Dukes or Bohan, after he steals the drug or hijacks the drug vehicle with the help of Armando and Henrique, they will be ordered to deliver the drug to the apartment. This doesn't happen if the drug vehicle is a helicopter or a boat, as it must be delivered to Algonquin instead. In ''The Lost and Damned'', the apartment plays no role in the game. The apartment in Grand Theft Auto IV is much different than in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto IV - the apartment has no garage, nor can it be accessed and entered by the player. The Lee Family Admiral is also absent, including a water tower on the apartment unit as well. The area where the apartment is accessed is also much smaller and cramped, putting the car-parking building closer to the apartment unit and the sense of scale is also gone - making the apartment much smaller from a first-person view. Also absent and gone - is the large printed newspaper on the side of the apartment that has Hsin Jaoming on its front page, as seen from the game Chinatown Wars. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *Exotic Exports *Drug Delivery The Ballad of Gay Tony *Drug Wars Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Yu Jian (Acquired) *Pursuit Farce *Tricks of the Triad Parked vehicles Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Lee Family Admiral * Player choice (garage) Gallery Safehouse-GTACW-iPhone.jpg|The interior of a safehouse in GTA Chinatown Wars. Whiteboard-GTACW-iPhone.png|The Mission Replay whiteboard in GTA Chinatown Wars. CervezaHeightsSafehouse-Huang-GTAIV.jpg|The safehouse in Grand Theft Auto IV. ExoticExports-GTAIV-LocationPatriot.jpg|The safehouse entrance during a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. DrugDelivery-GTAIV-CervezaHeights.jpg|The apartment building in Grand Theft Auto IV during Drug Wars mission. Navigation pl:Kryjówka w Cerveza Heights Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes